Normal is Underrated
by kissa621
Summary: One step closer to be normal or one step further away? Casey is tired of her Derek-given nicknames and hopes to create a new one for herself at Queens.


It didn't take much to get Casey to agree to go clubbing. Even though, she'd planned on staying in and getting a head start on her economics paper, she really wanted to make the most out of her college experience. More importantly, she wanted to make more friends than she had in high school (no offense to Emily) and carve a name for herself over these next few years that hadn't been invented by Derek Venturi.

So, Casey put on a dress that she thinks is the perfect combination of cute and sexy and follows her roommate, Jasmine, out the door.

She feels self-conscious the minute they arrive. She doesn't tell Jasmine but this is her first time inside of a club and it isn't as nice as she was expecting. It looks dirty, the floor is sticky, (it's too dark to see what exactly she's standing in) and the music is so loud they practically have to yell to be heard. According to Jasmine it's the most popular hangout for Queens students and Casey desperately wants to fit in so she puts a smile on her face and tries to see what everyone else does (She's just not sure what that is yet.)

Jasmine walks her straight to the bar and demands that they wait there until someone offers to buy them drinks. Casey, being the feminist that she is, disagrees with the idea so she steps onto her proverbial soap box and is three words into her protest when-

"Hey, can we buy you ladies a drink?"

She turns, both surprised and flattered. Jasmine is already agreeing and within minutes she has the alcoholic beverage in her hand and has been introduced to both Josh and Ben.

"We have a table over there, if you ladies like to join us?" Ben asks. His long shaggy blonde hair is hanging over his green eyes that are currently locked into hers. She really can't help the blush. After all, he is very attractive.

And that's how she finds herself sitting at a table with the Ben and Josh and three others she learns are their fraternity brothers. It's insane the amount of attention she's getting and she certainly isn't complaining about the company. After all, she was looking for a real college experience and she doesn't think you could get any more collegey than hanging out with fraternity brothers at a club. And yes, she realizes that "collegey" isn't a word but at this point she's a little tipsy from her cranberry vodka and finds that she just doesn't care. _Isn't it weird,_ she thinks, _that Casey McDonald doesn't care about a grammatical error?_ _If only Derek could see me now!_

She's halfway into her third drink (it really is yummy!) and Ben (the blonde one with green eyes) keeps buying them for her. And when he asks her to dance, of course, she responds with an overly enthusiastic "Yes! I love dancing!" and she may have spilt a little of her drink that she nearly threw onto to the table in her excitement (but she definitely isn't going to acknowledge the little trip she has when she gets up, there will be no return of Klutzilla here at Queens.)

Derek sees her the moment she walks in the door with her friend, his eyes traveling down her tight little dancer's body covered only in a little black dress that reveals her every curve to his hungry gaze. He should feel guilty checking out his stepsister from the other side of the club but he doesn't. He only feels the jealousy and anger that always accompanies his irrational need to pummel every guy that so much as looks at her. As she saunters her way to the bar he witnesses no less than seven other guys checking her out. _Seven!_

With tremendous effort, he turns away and tries to nurse his beer while listening to his new hockey buddies talk incessant bullshit. Yet somehow, he manages to keep a continuous eye on Casey's every move.

He watches while some asshole supplies Casey with drinks, he grits his teeth and tries to keep up with conversation at his own table. There's a couple of girls sitting across from him and one of them is desperate for his attention. He attempts to keep up with her flirtation, (he's Derek Venturi, he never refuses a hot girl,) however, he can't seem to take his eyes off of Casey for longer than three seconds. A fact, he knows this girl across from him is noticing but he can't find it in himself to care.

For some idiotic reason Derek thought college would change things for him and Casey. He thought…well, he stupidly thought being three hundred miles away from his family might make a difference in the way Casey sees him. So far, he's just been kidding himself, Casey is the same old keener. Which begs the question as to what she is doing here? Shouldn't she be home studying for something?

Derek's fists clench when Casey follows the asshole onto the dance floor, it's obvious that she's already a little drunk from the way she stumbles and then she allows Asshole to rub up against her in a sad excuse for dancing. (He's a guy, okay? He knows this asshole is just using this as an opportunity to feel her up.) Somehow, Derek manages to keep his cool, but only barely.

"She your ex or something?" The redhead that's been trying all night to flirt with him asks, (he thinks her name is Rachel or Renee?)

"No." He figures she's waiting for more of explanation but he's not going to give her one, instead he asks, "You want to dance?"

"Are you just trying to use me to make her jealous?"

"No, she wouldn't get jealous anyway."

"So, I'm just your distraction." Hmm, well Derek couldn't say she was stupid. He smiles in that cocky way of his in lieu of answer. Rebecca(?) shakes her head but smiles, "Okay, but only because I feel sorry for you."

He shrugs, it wasn't exactly a declaration of his charm but he'd take it. He leads Robin(?) to the dance floor and tries to keep his fists in check when they saunter up next to Casey and her…asshole (he really wasn't going to stop calling him that.)

Randa(?) turns around and presses her back to Derek's front, and really, she felt pretty good against him so he dances with her. He dips with her when she grinds down and he pulls her closer on her way up. For a few minutes, he forgets about Casey until he realizes that the asshole is feeling what he is right now and instead of Riley ( _Seriously, what the hell is this girl's name?_ ) the asshole gets to feel Casey. He has _Casey_ pressing against his body, _Casey_ grinding her ass into his groin, _Casey_ is seducing the asshole while he runs his hands up and down her body and he doesn't have a fucking clue what he's got in his arms. He doesn't have a fucking clue how _perfect_ she is.

He's pissed, which is an emotion he's pretty familiar with and has practice tampering down but when he looks up and sees that asshole pressing his lips to Casey's neck he's about to come unhinged. He pulls what's-her-name along with him as he beelines straight for Casey.

At first, Casey doesn't even notice him but when she does she squeals in typical Casey fashion, "Der-rek!" but what surprises him is the way she throws her arms around him in a huge hug. He feels her soft body against his and it ignites his jealousy anew that this asshole has been running his filthy hands up and down her.

When Casey pulls back the redhead takes her vacated spot and wraps her arms around Derek's waist. The asshole wastes no time in following her lead and putting his arm around Casey's shoulders. _Fuck no, that's my move, asshole._ Derek takes an involuntary step forward, he's dead set on ripping this guys arms clean off but Rayna (shit, what was this girls name?) held him in check.

"Oh!" Casey's eyes widen, as she takes in the redhead gripping tightly to Derek's arm. "I'm sorry, I'm Casey. Are you Derek's girlfriend?"

The redhead laughs, for a split second he wonders what's so funny about that statement but she says, "Oh no, we're just friends. I'm Regan."

 _Regan! For fucks sake why was thot so hard to remember?_

"I'm Casey and this is Ben, he's not my boyfriend either. We were just dancing." Casey smiles in the most innocent way and Derek's anger begins to lessen. Barley.

"What the fuck are you doing here, Casey?" She's taken aback and hurt. This is the first time she's seen Derek since coming to Queens and he's already yelling at her. She shouldn't be surprised, really, Derek is always picking a fight. And she'll admit, at first she was excited to see him although now she's wondering why.

"What is that supposed to mean?" She's indignant, and rightfully so she thinks.

"I mean, why the hell aren't you in your dorm room reading your books instead of dry-humping a guy you don't even know!"

She gasps; Ben takes a step forward until he's standing in front of her, his hands on her stomach as though he's protecting her (which is just ridiculous really.) "Hey man, I don't know what your problem is but-"

"My problem is you, asshole. Get your fucking hands off my stepsister or I'll rip them off."

"Der-rek!"

"You're gonna make me, pretty boy?"

"Oh, so she's your stepsister…interesting." Regan muses at the same time, Casey's not entirely sure what this girl thinks she just figured out.

Derek steps up to Ben, he's puffing out his chest like an angry gorilla and Casey wants to laugh at the idea of comparing him to a primate (its got to be a side effect of the alcohol) but a bigger (more sober part) realizes that Derek is about to pummel Ben.

She pushes herself in between them, mostly she pushes Derek back because she knows she can. He'd never take a swing at Ben if she was standing in his way. He wouldn't risk hurting her.

She shouts over her shoulder, "Ben, I'm going to have a talk with Derek. I'll be back."

"Like hell you will." Derek mutters but allows Casey to push him off the dance floor and towards the hallway in the back.

"What the heck was that, Derek?" He's not looking at her, he's looking at the ceiling and she's starting to think he won't answer her at all.

He doesn't really, instead he says, "Does that happen a lot?"

"What?"

"Do guys buy you drinks and flirt with you a lot? Do you always dance with them? Do you-" He stops suddenly and she knows there's something he wants to ask her but won't.

"Not that its any of your business but no, it doesn't happen a lot. This is the first time I've even come to the club and you ruined it!" She wants to cry but at the same time she wants to hit him. "What is wrong with you! Why do you even care?"

"Ruined what? What did I ruin for you? A one night stand with that asshole?"

"Excuse me? I'm not you Derek Ventrui! I don't sleep with just any guy who talks to me!"

He ignores her jibe, "Then what did I ruin for you?"

"My college experience! I want to be like every other student! I want to go to parties and drink and join a sorority and maybe even hook up with a few guys," she can't help but blush at that part, "I don't want to be Klutzilla anymore! Or Keener Casey! I want to be a regular, stupid college student who makes stupid decisions."

"You want to sleep with some random frat douchebag?" He's still angry but there's a tinge of shock in his voice as well. Honestly, she's a little surprised too.

"Maybe, I mean, I don't know! I just want to experiment a little! I want to experience college life the same way you do!"

"You want to experience what I do? You _want_ to make stupid college decisions?" He's basically just repeating what she said, and it makes her feel ridiculous for telling him all this. She should've known he wouldn't understand- "Here's one for you."

And then he's kissing her.

 _He's kissing her!_

One minute he's standing there making her feel stupid and the next his hand cups the back of her neck and yanks her to him. His lips are on hers and she's following suit. His hands are digging into her waist, holding her in place as if he's afraid she'll pull away. But she finds that hers arms are around his neck so she doesn't think there's much of a chance of that. He's kissing her fiercely, dominating over her.

"How's this for a stupid college experiment?" He breaths against her lips.

"It's pretty good," she responds a bit breathlessly. She doesn't want to admit that this is a deep dark secret she's hidden for years, finally coming true. "But I think we need to go somewhere a little more private."

She knows what she's insinuating and Derek does too.

Derek drags her outside the closest door and it's raining (of course it's raining) but he doesn't care. He takes her out in it and within seconds they're drenched but he pushes her against the wall and she's standing in the perfect spot so the rain is no longer pouring down on her but it's worse for him because he's standing right under the roof line and getting twice as much. Except, he doesn't care. His lips are suddenly back on hers and he's kissing her with a new ferocity and she's kissing him back. Her hands are running up his slick shoulders and he's fighting the soaked fabric of her dress to try to feel some of her freezing cold skin. Then she's wrapping her legs around his waist and he's leveraging her against the wall trying to feel every inch of her, _every damn inch._

He's waited too fucking long for this moment.

He can't keep himself in check and honestly, if the signals she's giving him are correct, she doesn't want him to. Somehow, his fingers manage to find her panties and he starts sliding them down her legs. They're soaked like the rest of their clothing and nearly impossible to slip off, stumbling and laughing the whole time she finally helps him to remove them.

 _This is a dream,_ he thinks, _this can't be real it has to be a dream._

But its not a dream and Casey is biting his earlobe and her freezing cold fingers are reaching for his belt. Within seconds, Derek is helping her, he's in the middle of unbuttoning his pants when he suddenly stops and starts whispering that she deserves better than this. She deserves more than him in the back alley, behind a club, in the pouring rain. But she starts kissing him again, sucking his lip until he kisses her back and she tells him he's all she wants. He's exactly what she deserves and she can't wait a second longer. It feels like the pouring rain is symbolism for their love, washing away their sin even as they create it and there's nothing better than this. They're renewed with each drop that touches their skin.

His hands are running up her thighs, hiking up her skirt and then he's inside of her. It's heaven and it's hell. It's the perfect combination of sweet and dirty. She feels everything at once. His slick skin rubs against hers and it's better than anything she could've ever imagined.

She gasps and it's the best sound he's ever heard so he makes her do it again and before long her breathless pants are all he can hear beside the pouring rain and its perfect. She's perfect and this moment is perfect.

Her breath hitches in a squeak and he decides that's the best sound she could ever make as she squeezes him and he lets go, completely spent. It was a whole big ball of wonderful wrapped up inside a his own personal hell. Because when realization hits, it hits hard.

They'd done it, ( _finally_ ) but they had done _it_ and now he doesn't know where they stand or what Casey is thinking. He knows her and right now she may be blissfully happy (hell yeah, he did that) but in a few minutes she's going to start making a mental pros and cons list. Then he has no idea what's going to happen after that.

Therefore, he decides he can't give her time to think about it. He helps her to straighten her clothes and shoves her panties into his pocket. He grabs her hand and quickly drags her through the club soaking wet. They walk past Regan who has a knowing smile on her face, Ben who's scowl makes Derek pull out his cockiest grin, and to the table where he informs Jasmine that her roommate won't be home tonight.

They don't make it out of the parking lot before he's inside her again and they have to stop once on the side of the road but eventually he takes her up to his dorm room and he has no intention of ever letting her go.

(Not that she wants to.)

A/N: And so, I wrote this at 1 am. I'm not sure if thas a good thing or a bad thing. I have an idea for a second chapter so this may go from a one shot to a two shot but I'm not sure on that let me know what you think. I both love and hate this one.


End file.
